Telephone handsets usually include two transducers, one of which is used as a microphone for converting sounds into electrical signals, while the other, called the "receiver", performs the opposite conversion of electrical signals into sound waves.
These transducers (which may possibly be identical, particularly if they are of the piezoelectric type), are conventionally contained in individual capsules which are mounted in pairs in telephone handsets.
At present, it is advantageous for economic reasons to associate an electret transducer serving as a microphone with a piezoelectric transducer serving as a receiver in the same telephone handset. It is also commercially desirable for the manufacturer to be able to equip a given handset, on request, with one or other of existing telephone capsules, e.g. to be able to substitute an electrodynamic transducer easily for a piezoelectric transducer, if need be. These various reasons lead manufacturers to simplify handsets and handset assembly in order to obtain competitive cost prices while improving quality and ease of use.
The invention therefore proposes a telephone handset whose structure is made lighter by omitting superfluous members and whose assembly is consequently simplified.